Resistance
by Invader-Fifi
Summary: The Irken Empire has taken everything, and now I'm all alone with no one but myself to depend on. Any purpose or ambition that I once had has been ripped from me, leaving me to bleed, and there is only one thing I can do now: Resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry I changed my name! it had to go with my new DA account. So you can find me! Here is my DA account link check it out: .com/ So I had this plot bunny for a while and I decided that im doing a project on Invader Zim so why not do an Invader Zim story during it? Btw I need ur guys help! I really need some people to answer a few questions for me! I promise more chapters faster based on how many people answer my questions. Ok here are the rules, answer the questions T****RUTHFULLY**** and please answer ****all**** of them or you will ****not**** be used in my project. And it would make me very happy to see a little comment at the end ^_^ ok here are the questions:**

**Do you watch Invader Zim?**

**How old are you?**

**Boy worm-baby or a girl worm-baby?**

**And do you have any worm- baby spawns (do you have children)?**

**Thank you so much for your help and patience! Now here is the chapter and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF INVADER ZIM EXCEPT THIS PLOT!**

I sat and watched. I watched as they took over my planet. I still don't understand, even after the incident. But I guess that is what makes me a defect. Yet, here I am. A general and watching the Irken Armada destroy what was left of the humans pitiful hope, very pitiful indeed. I know I should be boasting and stuff but I just don't feel right. There is just this feeling in the back of my mind that something is very wrong.

I walk away from the window, away from the scene of destruction. It would have been amusing except for that feeling. I laid down on my new, luxurious bed. "I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." I closed my eyes and feel into an automatic deep slumber. The blackness around me faded and turned into my old base. In background I hear Gir playing around. I turned and looked at my giant computer screen. I saw the Tallests looking at me. I began to panic.

"M-my Tallest! I wasn't expecting a call so soon! Erm- what can I do for you?" I stuttered. I gave a salute and grinned largely.

"Zim we want you to give us all of the information you have gathered about the humans and planet Earth." Red said, munching on a donut.

"Yes sirs. I'll send it to you in a second!" I typed up all the file names and placed them all into one big super file, and send them to the Tallest in and sent an I-mail (EXPLAIN: ya know how we have E-Mail since I don't know what the "E" stands for, I consider is to be stand for Earth so "I" stands for Irk) containing the files.

"There you go my Tallest! All of my information that I have gathered sent to you!" I said, obviously proud of my success.

"Thank you Zim we will call back when we finish going over them." They nodded to an off-screen Irken. "Until then Zim." Then the screen went blank.

"Yes, until then."

The world around me suddenly went black, and reformed back into my base again.

I stood up feeling unsteady. I looked at the screen again. And like before the Tallest were standing there.

"Zim are you okay?" They sounded monotone and rather bored.

"Yes my Tallest, I must've gotten dizzy." I felt my head, I was okay. Well, for now it seems. They looked at each other as if deciding what to say.

"Zim…. I know this sounds insensitive, but is this all of the information you have? You have been there for more than one year! Zim that is at least 10 earth years! I didn't really think of it until now but, Zim it is time to tell you. You are a defect and we don't need defects in our society. However, this is different." Red spoke seriously.

"Zim we are going to-" Purple was interrupted.

"NO! YOU CAN'T ERASE ME! I'M NOT A DEFECT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! DON'T ERASE ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" I yelled. It was obvious that I was panicking.

"ZIM! Listen to what your Almighty Tallest had to say. Go ahead Purple." I shut up completely as Tallest Red gestured to his purple counter-part. Purple nodded and continued.

"As I was saying. Zim we are going to promote you to a General. You have gathered much more information than any other Invader before they destroyed their planet. And this planet will serve useful as a weaponry planet. What they have may prove useful, much more useful than we thought. Zim prepare the planet for our coming. Tallest out."

"General? A defect? Me? Zim? Defect? Zim? Defect Zim a general?" I couldn't make sense of what was happening. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands. I was going into shock.

"GIR DUTY MODE!"

Nothing.

"GIR!"

NOTHING!

"GIR WHERE ARE YOU?" I began to feel faint. I put my head between my knees. I realized I was breathing heavily. The outside of my vision was fading into black again. This can't be good at all. Suddenly, I was enveloped in darkness.

I jolted awake. I was covered in cold sweat and I was breathing heavily. It had been nine Earth months since that day. The day I found out that I was a defect and that I was promoted to a general. I sat up, and I began to cry, but I didn't know why. I could feel the purple liquid leaving my eyes. Generals don't cry, especially after a bad dream. Even when they are scared, or when they are frustrated, or confused. But here I am crying, that's all part of being defect I guess. I decided to give up for now and I let out a few sobs, letting the purple liquid stain my face. This was all because I was a defect. I walked to the window, and watched the daily stuff, humans being herded into cages to be test subjects, or workers. The occasional group of humans trying to attack an irken guard.

I chuckled a bit, pitiful humans and their pitiful resistance. There was a knock at my door. I went to my door and opened to see a guard standing there.

"The Tallest want to speak with you General Zim." He straightened up when he spoke my title. Hoping for some praise I suppose.

"Thank you, you may tell them I will arrive shortly." I said giving him a dismissive wave. His flickered, he looked unsure. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"They gave me strict orders to escort you to the… arranged meeting place." He said flatly. I turned to looked at him.

"Okay then… I'll be right out." I slammed the door. I want to the bathroom and turned the faucet on and purple water came out (I dunno what to call it Dx). I rinsed my face off and pat it dry on my favorite towel. I made sure my uniform was straightened and I walked out to meet the guard.

"Alright then, escort me to this arranged meeting area." I said. He nodded and started walking in a certain direction. Hesitantly, I followed. That definitely wasn't the way to the control room. After about 25 Earth minutes of walking, we stopped at a large door, that was at least 10 feet tall. There was large intricate locks on the door and unfamiliar symbols scrawled all over them, and the door. If he was to compare it to anything on earth, he would say it looked a lot like those doors that led to the dungeons in castles. The door emitted a strange purple door and a electric blue light came from the shaft on bottom. Hesitantly, I touched the door, and slowly pushed it open. It opened with a loud creak noise that made me cringe.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by guards in full battle armor, guns pointed at me. Instinctively, I raised my hands up. I glanced all around me. No openings for any chance of escape. Frustrated, I sighed, but that made the guards jump and tense up.

"Guards, Guards! Now is that anyway to treat our defect?" A female voice sounded. "Put down your weapons. NOW!" The all jumped, visibly, and placed their weapons to their sides. Their visible lekku slumping downwards. I scoffed and they all gave me such gracious cold glares.

"Zim please, enter and make yourself comfortable." The female voice cooed. I walked in and let out a small gasp. The room was a soft blue, nearly white. The floor was covered in plush, white carpet, and littered with blue rose petals. There was a large bed with three figures lying on top of it. There was a white net draped over the bed. Among the waves of white, I made out the figures of a tall female irken, and two smaller irken males. I assumed the males were the Tallests because they sent for me. A guard grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of the bed, and gestured for me to sit. I sat and stared at the three figures. At being a closer distance, I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me. However, the one I got caught into, was the pair of blue eyes. There was only one tall, female irken that I knew.

"Tallest… Miyuki?" I said unsurely. It couldn't have been her.

"It is I Zim." It was her.

"Your alive! How? Why?" I said. Confusion was starting to become a thing for me.

"My PAK was salvaged from the blob and still connected. This shell is merely a clone, but works wonders. I still have glitches every now and then since my PAK as damaged." She replied curtly. I flinched.

"However Zim, we still have the case of a defect being in our society, and we cannot have that. If even one of us is a defect, and they slip up, we are all doomed." She crawled easefully from the snuggling of the other two Tallests and got up from the bed. She stood and her white dress flittered behind her. She was prettier than ever. Tall, thin and the perfect shade of green skin. He mythical blue eyes shined in the light and her lekku were in a lazy but alert postion and curled. In short, she was the most beautiful Irken in all of Irk.

"Earth is almost taken care of Zim. Tomorrow, we need you navigate us to the leader of this pitiful planet. Now go rest for tomorrow, and you will be rewarded greatly." Her claw dragged across my lekku. I shuddered at the touch before I could stop my self.

"Yes my Tallest." I stood up and walked myself out of the room I shut the door and paused when I heard whisperings.

"What a defect." My fist clenched.

"Tell me about it HAH!" I grinded my teeth together.

"So what's going to happen to him when we're done with him?" I paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. When he doesn't mean anything to us anymore. Whats going to happen to him then?"

"We erase him duh!" My blood began to boil.

"Oh stupid of me!"

Without wanting to hear anymore I stalked off to my room. Then I got a brilliant idea. This one was fool proof, at least until I got a plan going. I rushed to my room and I needed to do a little research and really get some rest. Because I'm going to have a long night, with Sizzlor.

**WOO! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! Hopefully that makes up for my missing work. I also hope I worded it really good. English class has been real nice to me this past week. Anyways, please help with my problem and I will thank you with amazing chapters. Hopefully they will get as long as this or even longer! Anyways im really hungry for some reason, so please please please please review and answer my questions. If you didn't read the top part read it please. It is very important to me. I need 200 people to answer it. Btw Moofies is a term I got from Brb Suicide It is a really awesome ZaDr story I really recommend it and to me a moofie is like a muffin and a cookie fusion. Oh and see me on Deviant Art! Here Is the link again .com/**

**Thank you so much, until next chapter!**


	2. Escape Plan

**Hai! I'm back :3 so I decided I am going to do this story and at the same time finish another. But I will mostly focus on this story :DD Soo.. sorry that I changed my name but it doesn't change the author xD so now enjoy your story  
>DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM BUT I DO OWN PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS.<strong>

Slowly, I opened my eyes, darkness all around me. I sat upright and slowly crawled out of bed, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I trudged over to my dresser and rummaged through it. Once, I found what I was looking for, I slipped into it and zipped the almost invisible zipper. I pulled on a black beanie and black combat boots. I looked in the mirror and looked at my outfit. I was wearing my old black suit that I stole from somewhere, and favorite boots, and a hat that covered my face. Nodding, I went to my desk and pulled out the first drawer. I dumped it out and the false bottom fell out and I grabbed a small cylinder off the ground. Quietly, I slipped past my door and walked through the maze of halls in the big building. Once I finally found my destination, I entered my antennae-print and unlocked the door. I rummaged around looking for a small file, the Wanted File. It was only small since the Empire only had a few people actually resist, and when they did they were almost always found and executed. I shivered at that thought. I found a picture I was looking for and scanned it with my cylinder object. I slipped out and found myself in the halls again. I walked for a few more minutes until I came to the exit. Unlocking the door, I went outside for the first time since a very long while. Instantly, I ran off, exhilarated and filled with adrenaline. I ran faster and faster, finally free from all the strict orders and silence.

After a while, my running slowed to a walk and I headed west towards, SizzLor's new restaurant-of-filth-and-horror. Through the ruins, I let my mind wander. I thought about the world and how it was before, when everything was normal. The green grass and stupid bees, and the lawn gnomes and freakish girl scouts. My creations and failures, and my favorite human. I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat as I thought about that faint person in my memory. I wondered where he was or if he even survived. Pausing, I began to panic, my mind was swimming with possibilities about could have happened to him. I smacked my head.  
>"I'm so stupid. Heh. After all these years and all those years of fighting, I'm now worrying now about that human. I wonder why now…" I looked up and for the first time, I noticed the street I was on. I smirked, as I began to dance in such bittersweet memories. <em>How nostalgic…<em> Shrugging, i kept walking towards SizzLor.  
>After what felt like hours, which it probably was, I finally arrived at SizzLor's Emporia. I took out my cylinder and scrolled down to find the image I was looking for. Clicking the button on top, a light shined and covered my body, then quickly disappearing. From my PAK I pulled a tiny handheld mirror. On top of it was another button. Pushing it, I watched as it grew to a full size body mirror. I looked into it and I saw a human girl with pale skin, big green eyes and short black hair. I was also wearing a black bag pack and knee-high combat boots, with shiny leather pants, and a pink tutu skirt and a bank tank top with a pink Irken insignia crossed out. Huffing, I walked around the restaurant, looking for a good way in. As I went to the back of the restaurant, I found the lights were still on. <em>An easy way in<em>, I thought. Smirking, I walked to the door and slightly creeped it open. Through the crack, I saw SizzLor still packing up the day's leftovers. Softly chuckling, I snuck in, careful not to make a noise. I felt the adrenaline coming back, that old feel I used to have when I was supposed to conquering this filthy planet. Swiftly, I ran towards him, and kicked him hard in the back.

"Hellooo SizzLor." I said politely. I placed my hand on my hip and leaned on my right leg. "Really SizzLor it has been quite a while hasn't it. I thought I might drop by for a visit." I said in my "innocent" voice, the one I love to use with my prisoners.  
>"Eternity? Hah! You were a fool to come back here!" He shouted, as he finally got to his feet.<br>"My, my Sizzlor! You really haven't changed have you." I said, shrugging cutely.  
>"Well, this time you won't escape so easily." He said gruffly.<br>"I won't?" I said in mock horror. "Well, let's see about that SizzLor." I stood in my battle stance. He was the first to strike. He charged and threw his fist to my right. I dodged, and returned with a kick upwards to his chin. He stumbled backwards. He charged again, this time pulling out a large spatula and smashing it down with great speed. I barely managed to escape. From my "bag pack" I took out a small stick, I pulled the ends and made into a long staff. Smirking, I charged this time. As soon as I was close enough, I jumped up high and lifted up my staff above my head, ready to stike, when he wacked me away, like a fly. I crashed heavily into the wall, leaving a large crater. I slumped to the floor, but quickly got up. However, I could not see the large buffoon anywhere. Cautiously, I backed to the wall, and scanned the area. Suddenly, at the doors and windows and cracks in the walls, came a bubble looking thing. Recognizing, it as to be the bio signature shield, I looked around panicked. I ran from the wall and ran around searching. 

"COME OUT SIZZLOR! COME OUT AND FACE ME! ARE YOU AFRAID OF A LITTLE HUMAN GIRL? THAT CERTAINTLY HURTS YOUR EGO OF BEING A RETIRED MILITARY CHIEF, SIZZLOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, well holographic lungs. I designed the new bio signature securities myself. I made them so that they can find you even within large amounts of mass around. I cursed under my breath.  
>Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I shook my head, and I realized that I was out of breath.<em> I haven't done this in so long I've gotten soft! Sure I still practice but not a lot since I had no need to.<em> I hated this feeling, this feeling of vulnerability. Then, I felt a whoosh of air surround me. I dropped the staff, and I looked at SizzLor then at his ginormous hand, around me. Suddenly, I hated being 4 feet tall. I twisted and turned and wiggled, but it did nothing. Chucking at my predicament, I gave up. SizzLor smiled and decided to treat me like a little pest. He waved his hand around and made me dizzy, so dizzy I threw up on him. Disgusted he threw me into the other room and locked me there. Instantly, I got to work. I shed off the disguise and ran towards the kitchen. I looked around when I found a large random curtain. Shedding it away, I found a door. I opened it and I saw a dimly lit stairway. Hesitantly, I started down the stairs. As I walked, I noticed the walls were rock and wearing away. I chuckled, _just like the movies… just like the movies,_ I thought, shaking my head. Once I reached the bottom, there was large doors with little peep holes on the top. Instantly, I heard bodies moving and people groaning. Sickened, I looked around for the keys.  
>"If SizzLor designed this to be old fashioned, he better have large rusty keys around here somewhere. Ahh! I found it." Grabbing the keys I ran to the first door. Before, I opened it, I signaled my partner in crime.<br>"Are you ready?" Came a British voice.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Yayy! I did it! Imma start working on the next chapter! Maybe I'll start updating regularly! Maybe I'll be an awesome author! Maybe I'll be a super star! Maybe not but I can dream xDD just let me feel ninja for now :3 Anyways until next time**


	3. Rescue

**Hai! I backies with a new chapter. I decided I should keep typing until my fingers blister, bleed, turn green and fall off. Well that's it soo… umm… ENJOY!  
><strong> 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY DUSTY PLOT BUNNIES LIVING UNDER MY BED :DDD**

"Are you ready?" came a British voice.  
>"Born ready." I replied into my walkie-talkie watch. Quickly, I shoved the rusty key into the rusty lock hole, and used all my might to turn it to the right, with a loud creak it turned. Grunting, I moved to open the door. However, my highly evolved spidey senses sensed something in the shadows. Pausing, I listened carefully, trying to spot where the spectator was. My antennae twitched as I heard a soft foot step, behind me. Turning sharply, I stared at the figure. My whole body froze, I recognized this person.<br>"Dib-stink..?" I almost whispered. I saw the Dib-monkey staring at me, holding his left arm unsurely. He looked up at me with the same shock that I felt.  
>"Zim…" He replied. "What the hell are you doing here Zim?" His voice was _. Instinctively, I flinched I've always hated it when people yelled.<p>

"For your information Dib, this has nothing to do with YOU like of any of my past, future, or present plans." I retorted. Obviously not pleased with the greeting I got. Scowling, I turned back to the door. I pulled on the handle, using all of my Irken military strength to pull it open. Unfortunately, it didn't budge. I grabbed it again, pulling even harder. Once again, it did not move. I tried once more. I grunted as I pulled with my whole body when I felt something next to me. Squinting, I glanced next to me. I saw Dib- pest pulling the door with me. Screeching, the door finally opened. I cringed and placed my claws on top of my flattened antennae, my face contorted with pain. I stayed there for a second and I slowly stood up. I looked into the darkness that the large door was hiding. Suddenly, the room felt colder, and seemed darker. I shivered.  
>"Hello?" I called into the darkness. I heard nothing but the echo from my voice. I stood there and I was about to go on to the next door, when I heard a low soft moaning. I stared into the never ending hole looking for something when I saw a faint flashing light. It came closer and closer, until I saw a silhouette of what seemed a woman.<p>

"Whaat now?" the woman complained. I let out a breath. I looked at the purple haired female. She was wearing an awful Sizzlor uniform, goggles and all.

"Gaz! Oh how utterly delightful it is to see you again!" I said calmly.  
>"Zim? Is that you?" She replied locking her hip and folding her arms.<p>

"Yes Gaz 'tis I." I said, mock poetic.

"What the hell are you doing here Zim? And since when did you start talking like freaking Shakespear?" Gaz growled.

"Well I am here to save the good people of Earth!" I said arrogantly. I took my pose, my legs spread, my hands at my hips and my 'nose' in the air. Gaz scoffed.

"Yeah… Gaz let's go now." Dib suddenly spoke. I turned to look at him.

"You're not leaving now Dib-human." I growled.

"And why not?" he spat.

"All of these other homosapiens need saving too. If you just leave with Gaz then you're no better than a banana, Dib-banana." I replied. Dib looked mildly confused for a second but ignored my banana comment.

"He's right Dib. That makes you selfish. Besides what are we going to do once we leave? Create a resistance? Oh yeah we need people Dib." Gaz huffed. Inside I did a little victory dance over my small but amazing victory over the Dib-thing.  
>"Ughh… fine…" Dib sighed.<p>

"Alright we need to split up and work over-time." With those instructions, I willed my PAK to bring me my laser knife. I cut through the ring and gave each one human a key. They ran off to find the lock it worked with. I turned around and signaled Tak again.

"Yes?" I heard her disembodied voice say.

"Tak I have joined allies with the Dib-thing and Gaz. They are helping me set the humans free.= we should be done sooner than we estimated so prepare the ship."  
>"Alright Zim I get on it right away."<p>

I stood upright and grabbed a key and took it to the nearest door. Amazingly, it was a fit. Ecstatic, I pulled on it with all my might and with a loud screech it turned. I doubled over and quickly placed my hands on top of my antennae in a feeble attempt to stop the ringing. Slowly I stood up and pulled the handle and it slowly opened. Impatiently, I waited them to come out.

"COME ON! I DO NT HAVE FREAKING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO JUST DAWDLE! DO YOU WANT TO BE FREE OR NOT," suddenly I saw humans come closer. _Hmph so now they move faster!_ I thought irritably.  
>"Come follow me." I glanced at the humans. They hadn't moved. "What are you doing? Freedom is this way! I have a ship waiting for you." I explained.<p>

"You're an Irken." One human said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the observation Sherlock." I huffed.

"We don't follow Irkens." He said defiantly. Other humans nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! Irkens lie and cheat." A second human shouted.  
>"You can't tell us what to do! We do what we want whenever we want!" Another joined, a bunch of 'yeahs' joined in.<p>

"Yeah… are you done now? 'Cuz I sorta have a life that I need to get back to." I said, picking at the lint on my arm. Unsurprisingly, I got no reply.

"Good now let's get going!" I said cheerily. I skipped towards the stairs and climbed up them. At the top, I paused and contacted Tak again.

"Tak I got the first set of humans, is the ship prepared?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Alright, initiate the first step to the plan!"  
>"You're doing the first step to the plan."<br>"Oh… oh yeah...uh… initiate the second step of the plan!"  
>"Yes sir!" Tak replied. I chuckled evilly even though I was doing a good deed. Suddenly, I heard the bio signatures power down.<br>"Quickly outside before the bio signatures are brought turned on again!" I shouted and pointed to the door. The humans hesitantly hurried through the doors.

"Tak their yours." I said urgently.  
>At that moment Dib and Gaz were hurrying up the stairs. Dib glared at me and moved out of the way to show they had freed an army of humans.<p>

"Uhh… Tak we may need to make two stops." I spoke into the receiver.  
>"What? I only have enough fuel for one stop!" She said.<br>"Well when you get back there refuel and comeback!"  
>"I mean it when I said I only have enough fuel for one stop ZIm."<br>"You mean that's all the fuel you have?"  
>"Unfortunately."<br>"Tak! I thought you were prepared!"  
>"This was as prepared as I can go!"<br>"Nevermind just transport the humans and I'll find a way to get the rest there."  
>"Alright, but I still have enough space for one more load of humans."<br>"Ok I'll send another load out. When I give the signal, shut down the bio signatures again."

I turned around to face the army. Silently I grabbed all of the male humans and counted 20 of them.

"Ok here is the situation in case you haven't heard. We have only one ship and we do not have enough space to fit all of you in. Nor do we have enough fuel for more than one ship." I announced. "But I have a plan. These men will leave first to help my co-commander set up a temporary living quarters on the moon. In the meanwhile, I will retrieve another ship to export the rest of you there." I said firmly. I turned to Dib. "I need your help also Dib. More than most." I said.

"What do you need me to do." He replied. I couldn't breathe for a second. His eyes had a small spark. Yes the old spark that used to light them everyday.

"I need you to be my pretend prisoner." I said. "They will not let me in this late unless I have a specific reason to be out. You will be my reason to get in and out."  
>"Well… it doesn't sound that inviting… but for the greater good of mankind, I must." Dib agreed.<p>

"Alright we will leave when we take them out to the ship. Gaz I need you to stay here with the ladies. They need someone to guard them. Take this gun, in case of an emergency." I handed her the gun as she nodded. I signaled Tak again and the sound came again. We rushed out and met the ship. The men all boarded the ship and I shook hands with Tak. She nodded and went to the ship. I grabbed Dib and tugged him toward the direction of 'home'. Tak flew over our heads and zoomed through the stars. I watched as I prayed that my plan will work. I don't know who I was praying to. I'm not sure if I was praying to the Control Brain or to God or to nothing. I just prayed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Whew! That took forever but ever since my parents took my laptop away and started using it for college homework I really missed it. And as a tribute to my ever sad experience I decided to continue writing this chapter. Hopefully it's almost as long as it looks on Microsoft Word.**

**Weeeelll until next time my fellow Earthings!**


End file.
